L'ange ailé
by Hermystic
Summary: OS. La Gay Pride approche ! Alors que Brian refuse d'y aller, Justin essaye de trouver un moyen de le faire changer d'avis. Mais que viennent faire les ailes dans l'histoire ? Britin


**Titre:** L'ange ailé

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M

 **Pairing :** Brian/Justin

 **Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas vue qu'ils sont à l'origine de Russel T. Davies pour la version UK de avant qu'ils n'atterrissent entre les mains de Ron Cowen et Daniel Lipman pour la version US !

 **Notes :** Hello tout le monde ! Grande première pour moi que d'écrire sur cet univers ! J'ai essayé de faire selon mes souvenirs de la série donc j'espère sincèrement ne pas m'être trop trompée au niveau du caractère des personnages notamment ! Cette fic est écrite pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème " **Ailes** " en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

La Gay Pride de Pittsburgh allait bientôt avoir lieu et tout Liberty Avenue était en effervescence comme tous les ans à la même période. Toutes les associations étaient sur le pied de guerre tout comme les habitants qui voulaient y participer à leur façon à l'exception faite de Brian Kinney. Et comme tous les ans ou presque, Justin, son compagnon, essayait de le faire plier pour qu'il participe pour faire plaisir à Debbie et à sa mère et ce jusqu'au jour J.

« Non Justin, n'insiste pas, je ne participerai pas cette année ! fit Brian exaspéré en continuant d'envoyer des textos sur son téléphone,

\- Allez Brian s'il te plaît ! Supplia Justin en tentant d'amadouer son amant,

\- Non, dit fermement Brian la tête baissée,

\- Pourtant tu y as bien participé l'année dernière, fit remarquer à juste titre Justin,

\- C'était pour une bonne cause Sunshine, fit Brian le visage fermé en se remémorant les événements de l'an passé qui en rappelaient d'autres bien des années auparavant,

\- Et l'année où nous avons eu le droit de nous marier tu t'en rappelles ? Tu étais venu ! dit Justin en cherchant dans sa mémoire,

\- Uniquement parce que je voulais fêter dignement ce droit qu'on nous a accordé, dit Brian laconique,

\- Tu m'énerves Brian, pesta Justin en tournant le dos à Brian,

\- Je sais Sunshine et c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes, s'exclama le concerné à qui Justin fit un bras d'honneur rageur. »

Justin alla récupérer un sac dans leur chambre avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Brian était bien malgré lui intrigué parce qu'il faisait à l'intérieur. C'est pourquoi il tenta d'ouvrir la porte sans grand succès puisqu'elle était fermée à clef. Chose assez inhabituelle en soi étant donné qu'ils profitaient aussi de la salle de bain pour tirer un coup. De multiples scénarios lui vinrent à l'esprit le faisant lâcher son téléphone pour laisser libre court à son imagination. Les yeux fermés, il imagina bien des choses jusqu'à ce qu'une porte qui claque ne le réveille. Le regard brillant et un sourire coquin sur les lèvres, il se leva pour s'approcher de Justin.

« Tu es magnifique _mon ange_ , lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille tout en commençant à balader ses mains sur le corps à demi-nu de Justin,

\- On ne touche pas Brian, fit Justin en le repoussant fermement,

\- Mais tu es diablement sexy comme ça tu le sais non ? fit Brian aguicheur,

\- Je le sais et ce n'est pas pour toi que je me suis habillé avec ces ailes d'ange, rétorqua le blond mutin,

\- Oh et puis-je savoir _pour qui_ tu as revêtu ces magnifiques ailes avec ce pantalon délicieusement moulant ? demanda Brian en se reculant boudeur,

\- Pour attirer la foule lors de la Gay Pride pour provoquer des dons de la part des gens, répondit Justin en haussant les épaules,

\- Toi et ton bon cœur … soupira Brian,

\- En attendant, je ne retire pas cette tenue de la journée … fit innocemment Justin en se dirigeant vers la sortie du loft tout en s'habituant à ses nouvelles ailes,

\- Attend ! Il est hors de question que des inconnus te matent toute la journée ! cria Brian en courant à sa suite. »

Justin s'arrêta brièvement pour le regarder avec un petit sourire narquois faisant grogner Brian qui savait qu'il s'était encore fait avoir. L'ange ailé éclata de rire se moquant allégrement de son compagnon qui le suivit en traînant des pieds afin d'en profiter pour admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui avant que d'autres ne le fassent pour son plus grand déplaisir ! Mais il se promit qu'il allait rapidement faire délicieusement regretter l'impertinence de son bel ange blond …

* * *

A bientôt qui sait ! 😊


End file.
